


Baby's First Roundhouse

by Dreamin



Series: Game of Hearts [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: An important pregnancy milestone and Sansa and Sandor are thrilled.





	Baby's First Roundhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

It amused Sansa Clegane to no end that her husband’s favorite way to watch TV was with his head in her lap. She’d idly play with his hair while he watched an action movie, the news, or one of the martial arts movies Arya had gotten him addicted to.

Of course, these days, her lap was small and getting smaller by the week. Baby Clegane was due in about three months and Sansa’s stomach was nicely rounded. Sandor would kiss it before he laid down and Sansa was always overjoyed at the sight.

They were both engrossed in their entertainments ( _Star Trek_ for him, a romance novel for her) when she felt something that was like a hiccup but not. Sandor immediately sat up, staring at her.

“I think our little mite just kicked me in the head,” he murmured, the expression on his face something close to awe. He’d worn the same expression when she enthusiastically agreed to marry him.

She beamed at him. “Their first kick!”

“A strong one, too,” he said, a grin spreading over his face. “We’ve got a fighter on our hands.”

“Arya will be thrilled to hear that,” Sansa said, giggling.

Sandor chuckled for a moment then he pulled her in for a kiss, which she happily gave. “What do you say to us turning in early, Little Bird?”

“I’m not the least bit tired,” she murmured, her eyes dancing.

“Who said anything about sleeping?” he murmured back, smirking.

“Then lead the way, darling.”


End file.
